Veritaserum
by LadyPhantom87
Summary: A group of Hogwarts students get into a game of ultimate truth or dare, using Veritaserum, there is no holding the truth back any longer… Multiple pairings, het, slash, you name it, it's probably going to be in here!
1. Who's Idea Was This Anyway?

Title: Veritaserum

Author: Yours truly

Rating: M obviously.

Pairings: Too many to get into, and more later.

Summary: The group get into a game of ultimate truth or dare, using Veritaserum, there is no holding the truth back any longer…

Chapter 1

Who's Idea Was This Anyway?

---------------------------------------------------------------

The Christmas break was quickly approaching and some of the students of Hogwarts found themselves a little bored with the tedious on-goings around the school. Harry had gotten so bored with some of his classes that he had most of the time forgotten to do his homework, and without the constant pestering of Hermione, he may have failed his classes all together by Christmas.

Harry sat around the Gryffindor common room late one night, watching the fire as if he expected someone to come out of it, just so he had someone to talk to. Just when he thought that his head would explode from boredom, Ron and Hermione entered the common room, they had just come back from dinner and they were giggling at each other.

"What are you on about?" Harry asked rather bitterly. He felt excluded enough from things around Hogwarts, he didn't want to be excluded from his two best friends as well.

"Ronald has had a rather interest idea…" Hermione began as she looked over to Ron. He had a large grin on his face as he reached into his pocket and withdrew a small flask.

"What's that rubbish?" Harry asked, not in the mood for guessing games.

"It's Veritaserum Harry, I nicked it from Snape's private stores…" his voice trailed off, as it appeared Harry didn't catch on.

"We're going to play truth or dare, the ultimate version!" Ron finished off. He jiggled the bottle in his hand a little and a smile rose on Harry face.

The three of them took off to the Great Hall in hopes of recruiting more people to join their little game. With a little convincing they managed to get Ginny, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Luna, Fred and George, Cho, Padma, and Parvati. They decided there best bet was to play in the Room of Requirement since they were least likely to be interrupted there.

They made their way up the room as carefully as possible; they did not want to be caught in the hallways. It was already getting late enough at night that it would have been trouble for them to be caught.

They entered the room and it was decorated in curtains and soft pillows on the floor. The whole room has a very cozy, yet seductive feel to it. The curtains draped down in a circle where the pillows sat on the floor. Each person sat on a pillow and looked at each other nervously… This could prove to be an interesting night…

---------------------------------------------------------------

A.N – _There will be more to come soon, I promise. The next chapter will definitely keep you on your toes!!_


	2. The Game

Title: Veritaserum

Author: That's me.

Rating: Mmm

Pairings: Many

Summary: The game begins…

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

The Game

-----------------------------------------------------------

It took a moment for everyone to get settled in, but before long they found themselves looking at each other, wondering who was going to start. Eventually, all eyes fell on Harry.

"I guess I will ask someone first then…" he said slowly.

"Wait!" Hermione said quickly. "We must put a spell around us to insure that no matter what dare is asked, it must be performed! That way the game will be that much more fun!" her face was red but she could help but smile. She said a quick incantation and a bright light went off that touched everyone.

"There" she said triumphantly.

Harry looked at each person in turn, trying to decide whom to ask.

"Ginny, truth or dare?" Harry asked, trying not to blush.

Ginny thought for a moment before replying, "Truth."

Ron took the bottle of Veritaserum out of his pocket and reluctantly handed it to Ginny, who took a tiny little sip.

Harry's mind buzzed with questions that he could ask Ginny and she would be forced to tell the truth.

"Have you ever thought of me…" Harry started, a coy smile playing on his face. Ginny looked at him funny for a moment before Harry finished his sentence, "… while you were touching yourself?"

Ron let out a little desperate cry as he hung his head, not wanting to hear his sister's answer. Fred and George looked at each other, slightly uncomforted by the directness of Harry's question.

"I did just this morning" Ginny said, unable to bite her tongue any longer. He face flushed furiously and her ears burned. She looked away from her brothers and stared at the ground.

"Alright, alright! Let me ask someone then!" Ginny said quickly, wanting to move on.

She looked quickly over to Ron, who was trying to avoid her gaze.

"Ronald! Truth or dare!" Ginny smiled at him.

Ron knew no matter how he answered, it was going to end badly.

"D – Dare" he stammered, afraid of what she might make him do.

Ginny face twisted into a wicked smile and she said, "I dare you… to tongue kiss Neville!"

Ron eyes widened and Neville fell off his pillow.

"You.. What?!" Ron's expression was of utter disgust and loathing towards his sister. But the incantation on the room was already pushing Neville and Ron closer together.

"The sooner we do this, the sooner it's over" Ron uttered to Neville.

The two boys met up somewhere in the middle of the group, in the midst of the circle of pillows. Ron leaned forward to Neville, Neville expression was curious but distasteful. Neville leaned into Ron and their lips met awkwardly. They kissed a moment before opening their mouths to accept the others tongue. Neville's hands reached up to hold Ron's face, and after a few seconds, they broke apart. Neville could keep the smile from etching onto his face, and Ron sunk back onto his pillow. The others in the group laughed and cheered.

"Alright, my turn then…" Ron murmured. He looked to Hermione and knew instantly.

"Hermione, truth or dare?" his voice seemed to grow stronger.

Hermione's mind reeled over, "Truth" she said finally.

Ron smiled and looked at her, "Have you ever fantasized about being in bed with me?"

Hermione's eyes grew wide and she stammered for a moment and Ron handed her the Veritaserum. She woefully took a tiny sip and looked away from him.

"I have…" her lips hardly moving as she spoke… "A number of times… And last time I fantasized you carrying me out to the Quidditch pitch where you tore off my clothes and made furious love to me…"

Ron's jaw was gaping open. A simple 'yes' would have sufficed for him, but the words that came out of Hermione's lips made him grow slightly hard. The thought of him ripping open her clothes as she lay on the grass of the Quidditch pitch made goose bumps race up his body and his member grew comfortably hard in his pants.

"Right then… you're turn I guess" he said quickly, looking away from her.

Hermione's red face looked up at the people around her, she needed something for everyone to take their minds off he fantasies with Ron.

"Seamus! Truth or dare!" Hermione's voice rang out in the silent room.

"I'll take… dare" Seamus' voice was nervous, but nothing could be worse than what he already saw here.

Hermione thought quickly, "I dare you… to… kiss Luna… on the lips…" Seamus' heart lifted, that wasn't too bad. He leaned towards Luna but Hermione interrupted.

"Not those lips… and you've got to use tongue…" she said softly. Seamus froze and stared at Hermione. His eyes wide and his skin went pale.

Luna was looking around as if it were no big deal at all to her. She turned towards him and lifted her skirt above her knees. Seamus saw right away that she was not wearing any panties… he wasn't sure if this idea excited him, or made him completely terrified. Seamus leaned in towards her and lifted her skirt, exposing her sex to everyone. She was clean-shaven and she seemed to have no quarrel with everyone starring at her exposed lower half. He kissed her delicate lips slightly, before extending his tongue out to touch her slightly opened sex. He licked her softly, trying to act like he'd done this before in front of the other guys. Luna moaned softly and she cupped the back of Seamus' head. Just as Seamus' found himself comfortable with being down on Luna… the door burst open.

-------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: _So, good so far? Who was it that burst into the room? Hmm? Who could it be? Who will be forced to do what to whom in the next chapter? Stay tuned!_


End file.
